The Evil Withheld
by Ramen
Summary: WARNING:Shonen-AiYaoi :Sequal to 'The Evil Within' Kurama x Hiei, Yuusuke Kieko, Kuwbara Yukina. SUMMARY: Everything has a cause and effect... but what is still causing Kurama's odd behavior?
1. Default Chapter

AN: Ah yes finally getting life back on track! So what does anyone say to some more fanfiction from yours truely? ~crickets~ Oh well I knew this would happen... 

~sigh~ As usual I wish to say that I HATE MARY-SUES and even though I have an OC in this story she will not end up with any of the guys. 

Secondly I wish to address something asked of me by a reviewer a while ago that I keep forgetting to reply to. The Mirror was called 'The Mirror of Utter Dark' in the Hong Kong release that I watched a LONG time ago so if I used the "wrong" term I'm sorry. I am aware that it's called the "Forlorn Hope" in the dub... and I can't remember the Japanese name for it. So if you are still reading then great and I hope you forgive me for the late reply! ^_^ 

And since this is a new story I have to warn you all again... THIS IS A YAOI STORY!!!! FEEL FREE TO USE THE "BACK" BUTTON IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!!! 

This is the sequal to 'The Evil Within' so it is VERY much suggested you read that first, I think this fic can stand alone but it may be a bit confuseing for a while before things become self explainitory again. 

Disclaimer: I have no claim on Yu Yu Hakusho or the chacters. I do however oan Holly Summers and the race of Sirine, and as far as I have read out there, their powers are rather unique so if you wish to borrow give credit where its due! Ok Thanks very much! 

  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  


Holly was frowning in deep concentration as she leaned in close to look at Kurama's hair, "This is a problem I have never heard of before." 

"Not that I imagine most people enslaved by a Sirine are ever released," Kurama sighed in growing worry, it still amazed Holly that she could feel the Youko's mind as clearly as herown even after the Bell-Bind was broken. "My mother is going to kill me if I don't get back to school soon! And I can't see her looking like this!" 

Holly blushed and bit her lip, "Does it make you feel better that you're hair is mostly white now instead of pink?" Holly bit back a laugh when she felt Kurama mentally twitch. 

"Great so it looks like I bleached it and joined a gang!"** 

"Well you do know these two numbskulls," Genki piped up with a smirk thrown at both Yuusuke and Kuwabara. "But we need to find out why you keep gathering energy... so stop whining over it and lets put our heads together." 

"Now you're talkin', grandma!" Yuusuke cheered completly ignoring the insult. "What do ya' say about joining us here at the table, Hiei? Yukina has a place set for you and everything." 

"Like I would sit at a table with you l-" Hiei bit out from his place in the corner but stopped suddenly when Yukina gave him a tearful look. Growling he sat down in the spot next to Kurama. Holly'a amusement at Hiei's sister-weakness lasted only for a few moments as she noted how uncomfortable he looked next to Kurama. 

Holly's frown went unnoticed by the rest of the gathered group of friends and she was suddenly thankful that Keiko had decided to go to school today since she was certian her overly observiant friend would have asked about it. 

"Why not go with the easier approach and just get rid of the fox's extra energy," said a newcomer entering the room. 

"Because it's easier said then done, Ken," Holly snapped before anyone could say anything. The telepath's presance being of no surprise to her. 

"Oh?" Ken somehow managed to look innocent. "Come on now Sirine, your bells could do the trick nicely, they're like sponges when it comes to power." 

"Its too dangerous to hold as much energy as what Youko Kurama posseses! Besides it would only be temporary," Holly had already known where the tall blonde man was going, if the bells hadn't been so sure the man bore no evil intent she would have suspected him of trying to pick fights with her. Maybe it was her grandfather's doing... 

"But you've done it before with no ill effect," Ken pushed the matter. 

"Hey if Holly said 'no' then the answer is 'no'," Yuusuke slammed his hand on the table for effect, though Holly was unsure as to the effect as all it did was injure her poor eardrums. 

"I suggest you back down, Agent Shields," Holly said dangerously. "You are in Urameshi's district and have no authority here." 

"Testy aren't we Sirine?" Ken frowned and shrugged. "I actually just came to let you know I was returning home. My flight back to America leaves in a few hours. Are you certian that you will not join me, Holly?" 

"I will be at least finishing the school year here, Mr. Shields," Holly replied tartly. Yep, her grandfather was testing her... testing what she didn't know. "After then I will reconcider my grandfather's offer." 

"Then, I look forward to speaking with you again, Sirine," Ken bowed and turn to leave. 

"Say 'hello' to your wife and new born son when you get home," Holly smiled dispite herself, as much as Ken and she fought even though they were no longer enemies, she still understood and even might go so far as to say she liked him and his family. 

"I will indeed," Ken waved and was gone. 

"What a prick," Yuusuke grumbled, sounding like a child whining about the playground bully. 

"He's dedicated to his work and understands he should never become attached to someone who might be his enemy," Holly explained as her face took a grave look to it. 

"But we're all on the same side now," Kurama frowned. 

"We were enemies once, we may be enemies again," Holly forcing herself to smile. 

"Hn," Hiei grunted seeming to agree. 

Holly's forced smile took on sparkle as she giggled at the bad-tempered demon. He was a real hard one for the bells to read that was for certian... but one thing they knew was that Hiei had a good soul, one full of love. The problem was he doubted himself too much and covered that weakness with a gruff exterior. It was really rather sweet... 

The hard part was figureing out what was wrong with the little demon. It had been two weeks since Kurama and Holly nearly died and Hiei had come to save Kurama... He found out he had feelings for the fox and now knew that not only did the fox know but returned the feelings. So why was he even more quiet now then he was before? Why was it whenever he was near Kurama he looked so uncomfortable? And why hadn't they done ANYTHING about their mutual feelings? A simple hug would have satisfied Holly... but no... nothing! It was frustrating to watch two people who needed each other dance around each other so much. 

She then turned to Kurama who was just as much at fault for Holly's frustration. Only when she looked at him she realized he was talking to her. Damn! She had gotten lost in thought again... she really needed to work on her "people skills" as Yuusuke called it. 

"Holly are you paying attention?" Kuwabara nudged the Sirine. 

Kurama was giving her an amused look by now and waited for her to nod, once she had, "You difting off again?" 

"Yeah sorry," Holly gave her sweetest smile in an attempt to make up for her neglect. "The mind of the Sirine always drifting." 

"Its ok," Kurama smiled back with understanding, obviously feeling the exact moment she began to drift in his own mind. "I wanted to know, since we're now back on the subject of why I'm still absorbing energy, if the fact that we can still hear each others thoughts from time to time have anything to do with this?" 

Holly shrugged, "It might." 

"Could there still be a piece of bell in him?" Kuwabara asked. 

"No," Holly shook her head. "I would know that much." 

"Ok," Yuusuke scratched his head. "Then how do you guys still hear each others thoughts?" 

"Once a link of the mind is made it cannot be fully reversed," Holly stated. "At least so my grandmother told me." 

"Who would know more about people being released from bonds made to a Sirine, Holly?" Genkai asked sipping her tea. 

"Only the Thirteen had a chance to actually do any bonding and releasing," Holly sighed. "I asked Grandfather and the only Released he had ever heard of is long dead by now." 

"So that means the only ones with the knowledge we seek are back in the Void you come from," Genkai summarized. 

Holly's eyes grew wide with fear the realization at where Genkai had been headed hit her like a blow to the face, "I'm not going back there... I WON'T!" 

  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  


AN: Not much else to say. Just hope you all understood what happened so far! 

**in Japan bleached hair is a sign of one particular gang. I'm afraid I don't know all the details and only know this because of a random Dragon Ball Z Episode I happened to watch with a friend who had to explain that to me. And I have never watched Dragon Ball since ~makes face~ No offense tothose who might like it but blah! 


	2. The Evil Withheld: Grandparents

AN: ^_^ Greetings! Once again YAOI content ahead. You have been warned. 

So at anyrate, I think things mostly stand on their own with this story even though its a sequal taking place directly after my last fic "The Evil Within". But the relationships might be a little confusing. This is, once again, a Yaoi HieixKurama fic with Yuusuke+Keiko and Kuwabara+Yukina. I do have an original charater in there but she simply exsists for plot development and to get everyone together. I'm fully aware I gave her a close connection to Kurama (them having a telepathic link amoung other things) but she is not romantically attached to him, nor he to her. But I enjoy plot twists and making the other chars confused and torturing them so ~shrug~ what can ya do? So in case you missed that, I HATE MARY-SUES AND THEREFORE PROMISE HOLLY IS NOT ONE. *ahem* Thank You. Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine and sadly never will be. However Holly Summers and the Race of Sirine do belong to me. Reminder: *** means scene change, --- means POV change, and Songs will be in Poem format.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________   


"I'm not going back there... I WON'T!" Kurama let out a gasp of pain as he tried to block the sudden rise of panic and darkness that filled Holly's mind and flowed into his. Then like a light switch the panic was gone and Kurama opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he closed. To his surprise Holly was still visably tring to calm herself but Hiei had a hand on his shoulder and his Jagan was glowing. 

Yuusuke was at Holly's side trying to figure out what was wrong with the Sirine, "Holly? What's wrong?" 

Genkai opened her mouth to speak but Kurama beat her to it, "The Void... it holds everything that Holly fears." 

Yuusuke looked from the Sirine to the Youko in confusion, "Void?" 

Kurama, realizing the others hadn't been part of the Merge of Minds, had to explain, "Where she comes from, the realm the Sirines had been banished to six thousand years ago. There is nothing there, no plants, no light, no other beings but the Sirine. Just them and the bare stone that was left to build their homes." 

"I see," Yuusuke gulped trying to imagine such a place. 

Holly took a few calming breaths and Kurama turned his attention to comforting her, "We'll find another way, Holly." 

Laughing bitterly, Holly shook her head, "No we won't... Genkai is right... Only the Original Thirteen will know what is wrong." She took another steadying breath. "I have to go back." 

  
  
***   
  


Enma was enjoying some quiet while reading a human novel when his peace was disturbed by a rather loud Oni and his son. Grimcing he placed the facinating book down and glared at the two. 

"Koenma this is not the best time to..." The Oni that normally stood as a sort of "gaurd" outside Enma's door was saying. What was his name?... Enma tried to think but came up at a loss. 

"Henry, I need to speak with him about some family matters so please..." Koenma brushed aside the Oni and continued toward his father. 

Enma smiled at the slightly nervous steps of his son, the kid was so easy to scare. But at the same time the boy reminded him very much of Megumi, the boy's mother. He looked just like her in his 'older' form. Enma shook his head to clear the thought... obviously his son had soemthing imprtant to speak with him about. "Family Matters?" Enma loved the way his voice boomed through the corridor making the Oni grovel in fright. 

"Harultoryo is planning to go back to The Void to-" 

"WHAT?!!!" Enma couldn't stop the flare in his temper. Shrinking down to a more mobil size he stomped up to his son and glared down at him. "Tell me you're joking." 

Even Koenma began to cower in his father's anger, "That's what I had thought but-" 

"Where is she?" Enma growled dangerously. 

"I-in my office," Koenma pointed out the door. 

  
  
***   
  


"I still don't think that was a good idea to send Koenma to go speak with Enma about this," Botan was saying chewing on the sleeve of her kimono. 

Holly smiled, "I need Grandfather's help to be able to take them with me." She gestered to the Spirit Detectives. 

"That doesn't explain why Koenma had to go, you can enter the chambers just as easily," The Oni known as George was saying. 

Holly's face erupted into an evil smirk, "They don't talk enough. They really should have more time together... so I'm forcing them to..." 

"You really are a Goddess of Death," George muttered. 

Holly laughed, "I suppose by default I would be wouldn't I?" 

"That's almost as weird as Botan being Shinigami," Kuwabara joked, laughing as well. 

"Or The Toddler being the King of Hell!" Yuusuke joined the bantering while Botan and George seathed in embarassment. 

Kurama had to laugh softly at the scene from his place leaning against the wall. A Pair of Blood Red eyes looked up at him and he quickly stopped. "Sorry... You don't find them amuzing Hiei?" 

Hiei shrugged and looked back over at the Sirine, "She is just as bad as the stupid humans." 

"She's making up for never being allowed to be a kid," Kurama said softly so no one else would hear. "Smiling and laughing... Its a freedom to her being allowed to express her emotions." 

"Weaknesses all of them," Hiei scowled. 

"You really think Holly is weak?" Kurama couldn't read Hiei's expression and that troubled him. Normally he could at least tell what the Fire Demon was feeling about the conversation. But latey Hiei had withdrawn himself even more than usual. 

"Hn," Was the only reply before the door burst open and a rather angry Enma stalked through the door. 

  
  
___   
  


Enma instantly glared down on his granddaughter as he entered the room. Her back was to him and he had to remind himself to speak instead of grabbing her forcfully to turn her around. "What is the meaning of this?" 

"Oh Grandpa!" Holly swung around, her long purple hair swirled about her, only controlled slightly by the bells that made a sort of 'ponytailed' style to it. "That was fast!" She smiled up at him, Sirine in every ounce of her being, Enma noted in slight annoyence. 

"I will not hear of you going back to that... that..." his anger fogged mind not able to come up with a proper word to describe the proper prison that held Murakami, the bane of all exsistance. 

"Void?" Holly finished for him. "I have to Grandfather. Kurama is still gathering energy and I can't stop it. It's my fault..." 

"Then the stupid Youko can go back to the Makai!" Enma inturpted the girl's explaination. "Its where he belongs anyway." 

"No wait a min-" The black-haired human began speaking. 

"That's not true or fair and you know it," Holly crossed her arms and stared Enma straight in the eyes, making it rather clear she was not afraid of him. 

Enma ground his teeth in the injustice of it all, the girl was only afraid of one person... and it wasn't him and by all that was Mighty it should have been! 

"Father, I believe Harultoryo is correct this time," Koenma broke the glareing contest by stating. 

The Sirine's mouth twitched in what would have been a smirk if she hadn't stopped it. Enma ground his teeth a little harder before releasing them and spitting out, "Fine! And I suppose you want me to open a gateway in so that these misfits can go with you?" 

Holly smiled sunnily at him, "If you would be so kind." 

Enma nodded, temper still not completely down, at least she was taking backup with her. If Murakami, or one of her henchmen, laid another finger on his granddaughter... he'd kill them and make sure they stayed dead. 

  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________   


AN:Ok I had to rework the first chapter, so if you read it awhile ago you might notice some changes. I just reread it before writting this chapter and I must say I'm disgusted with myself... how many times did I switch points of view? 

Ick... Ok anyway so I hope you enjoyed this one. And I hope no one has noticed too much but I recently had to reformat my machine and as a result I no longer have a word processer... I need to reinstall. I'm trying to be careful with my spelling and grammer but if there are mistakes, I'm sorry! 

Oh! I also wanted to note that "six thousand years ago" is when I'm saying the human world was created and is also when the Sirine were banished. Just so no one is confused if I use the same time frame on thosein the future. 

Please Review after reading... even if only to tell me you're there ^_^ It's nice to know. 


	3. The Evil Withheld: Nightmare

An: Ok spell checker still not working, hope I proof read this enough to get all the errors out and if not... All I can do is say 'I'm sorry'... 

All I can say about the long break there is... moving sucks... and I suck at action so this would have taken a while even without the temporary loss of my computer. 

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. The Song in the later part is 'Nightmare' which is one of Kurama's image songs. (Which I'm aware I used before but it inspired the whole story and still serves a purpose.) 

  
  
________________________________________________________________

Kurama shivered in fear as he took his first look around the 'Void'. It was worse then Holly's memories had made it seem. Through his link to the Sirine he felt her shacking with her own fear of the place. 

"Is it always so... dark?" Kuwabara asked quietly. 

"And silent?" Yuusuke added. 

Holly nodded grimly, "Nothing has changed..." 

Hiei growled at his surroundings, making it apparent he didn't like the place much either, "Well then lets hurry and get this over with!" 

Kurama gave the fire demon a wary smile and stepped closer to Holly, "So who are we going to look for?" 

"My only friend... Jeruthomy..." Holly began to walk forward and froze suddenly. 

"What's wrong?" Kurama's chest clentched in panic as Holly's mind filtered the feeling to him. Visions of laughing hyenas bounced into his head before he realized they were surrounded. 

"Our entry did not go unnoticed..." Holly gulped. 

  
***

Hiei hated being laughed at... which was exactly what the surrounding Sirines did as they circled the dectectives as if they had found easy prey. 

He noticed Holly and Kurama had backed up from the front and began to take defensive positions. Yuusuke and Kuwabara doing the same, placing their backs to Holly and Kurama. Hiei ground his teeth, having no choice but to accept this formation of the group and to defend his spot with his sword raised. 

The Sirines began a song collectively and Hiei found it difficult to not get lost in the haunting melody. Shacking his head he tried to focus, but found it now even more difficult to determine where one Sirine ended and the next began. 

Over the sound of the song Hiei suddenly heard Kurama yelp in pain, he spun quickly determined to protect the Youko. 

"No Hiei!" Holly screamed a second too late, the movement had signaled the begin of the actual attack on the detectives. 

A wave of bells much like Holly's own seemed to be fired at the group while another wave of lower Sirine followed them as if to make sure the group was killed. 

"Shot Gun!!" Hiei heard Yuusuke cry from beside him, realizing Yuusuke had just covered his back and saved him from the low trick the Sirines had tried to pull. 

"Shrimp! You idiot what do you think you're doing?" Kuwabara growled, "Spirit sword!" He sliced through bells as they came at him. 

"None of your damned business," Hiei snapped in annoyence. Seeing now that Kurama was perfectly fine (aside from having to now fight off the waves of bells and Sirine)... which meant only one thing... the Sirines had somehow managed to trick him. His anger boiled in his head and blood red spotted his vision. "I'm going to kill them all!" He stepped between Holly and Kurama, pushing the Sirine into the middle of the now four person circle. "You Bastards!" 

  
***

To say Kurama was a bit surprised by Hiei's sudden appearance at his side would be a bit of an understatment. But there the fire demon was! Slightly confused Kurama tried to rationalize the action and found that Hiei had pushed Holly into the middle of the detectives. 

An idea hit him and he sent a quick thought to the Sirine, 'Holly, you have to sing something! Out power these Sirine while we hold them back!' 

Feeling Holly's mental agreement, even if it was hesitant, Kurama broke the link and pushed back another Sirine. They were getting closer... if Holly didn't hurry they would be over taken and done for. 

Then he heard it... over the noise of the lower Sirines' song Holly's voice and power rang out clear, her bells rushing past the detectives, meeting the waves of others and sparks flew as the battle for power intensified. 

'Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly   
The sound of distant, cracking thunder.   
Whenever I stand, my steps sway.' 

Kurama had to shield his eyes from the brightness of it all, he wouldn't have been able to see if anything came to attack him anyway. he did his best to then reach out with his ki to do his best to continue the fight, only to hit a barrier with a very familiar ki signature. That of Hiei's. 

Borrowing the words of a warm person   
Borrowing the form of nostalgic days   
Bad dreams step ever closer.   
Nightmare! 

As the words hung in the air around him Kurama suddenly felt sufficated, falling to his knees, and in his panic grabbed the strongest thing around him with his mind, the barrier created by the glowing Jagan. 

A strange voice, a cold hand...  
From out of the darkness, they call me.   
Again and again, they call me.   
What in the world is right?   
What in the world is wrong?   
Memories! Please,   
illuminate this darkness immediately! 

  
_______________________________________________________________________

AN: More of this to come! What will happen to the other Sirine? What will happen to Kurama? And What will Hiei do about it all? In the next chapter of 'The Evil Withheld'! 

Ok on a more serious note, I had to end it there... sorry! But if you really want more NOW then you'll just have to review to get it! 


	4. The Evil Withheld: Meet the Family

AN: I think if this ever does come to an end I will have to dedicate the whole work to Rin. ^_^ I love you! *ahem* Anyway sorry once again for the long waits here, I have to balance writting with my two jobs and the patheticness I call a 'social life'. Still no word processer to I'm sorry if I misspell things and use bad grammer... I do try and read things over carefully. To make up for that and the long wait I'm going to try and make this a big chappie for my fans! 

Disclaimer: Holly Summers and the race of Sirine are mine. Yu Yu Hakusho is not, The song Nightmare is also not. The translation of the song Nightmare is off of Animelyrics.com and the actual song is one of Kurama's image songs (a fabulous one at that) which is also the thing that gave me the inspiration for this WHOLE story. 

  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________

To say Hiei was surprised would have been a rather large understatment. One moment Kurama had been fighting at his side then the next he had collapsed, worse then that he had grabbed Hiei's shield with his mind! Hiei dissapated the shield quickly to avoid getting pulled into the Youko's head, cursing himself for doing that as it had let a wave of bells get passed Holly's offense. 

Stepping in front of the screaming Youko, Hiei gaurded his friend. No one could touch his Kitsune and get away with it! Anger boiled in him once again and the dragon tatooed on his arm began to stir. Oh yes... they would all pay dearly for their crime... 

  
  
***  
  


Murakami lay queitly seathing in anger in her private chamber. It had been sometime now since that wretched girl had escaped but she was still angry about the whole affair. So angry in fact that even torturing and then killing the gaurds that had let the girl escape wasn't enough to calm her. 

Jeruthomy stood just as quietly in the Queen's Doorway waiting to be spoken to. She looked repoachfully at the man... weak heart this one had, one that could 'love'... but one that could still be used for a purpose. She rolled her eyes and finally decided to speak with him. "My Granddaughter must be found..." 

"But Your Highness, she has left the Void how are we to-" He stopped short at the murderous glare he recieved from the Queen of Sirines. 

"You of the Second Generation are almost as bad as the rest after you... what has become of our great race? Do only The Thirteen remember suffering?" Murakami raised an eyebrow in his direction even though she knew he dared not to speak now. "If the Gods catch Harultoryo it will bring even more pain not only to her but to the rest of us as well! We can't-" it was her turn to stop as something had suddenly caught her attention and by the shocked look of dismay on the others face she knew he felt it too. A flare of a very familiar energy of a equally familiar song, rising in the very outskirts of her kingdom. A cruel smile broke across her beautiful face. "Bring her to me NOW." 

  
  
***  
  


The power of her friends and foes alike gathered all around Holly and she felt them begin to solidify into a crushing wave of sorrow and dispair upon the lesser Sirine that had tried to hurt her friends. 

If it's to protect someone precious to me,   
it's OK if this body of mine is wounded   
it's OK if this heart of mine burns. 

It did burn but this time not her, she was surprised to feel. What had happened to her song? This song always hurt thats what it took to get the greastest of her power. 

Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly   
The sound of distant, cracking thunder   
Don't be fooled  
by what you see. 

Then she felt it, the agony of Kurama's soul. Her blood ran cold and her screaming was joined by hundreds of screams as the lesser Sirine were suddenly peirced by raining spears of ice. 

My heart is uncertain if it should   
track down the wounded future   
or tread on the broken tomorrow.   
Love 

The bells surrounded Holly once again echoing the turmoil that ran in her heart. What had she done? 

  
  
***  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara gulped at the sight before them once the dust had settled. Hundreds of Sirine lay about them, their lifeless bodies torn to shreds by the blood covered forest of ice. 

Kuwabara was the first to move, he looked back at the only one he knew of that could cause the nightmare-come-to-life before them, Holly. He saw her fall to her knees, her face haunted... he felt a horrifing vibe coming off of her and Kurama. Noting the absence of the latter he stepped forward in hopes of discovering his location... and he did too. 

Kurama lay motionless in the arms of the shirmp, who had obviously caught the Fox before he had seemingly fainted. Only... Kurama's eyes were open... wide open with fear. 

Kuwabara held out a hand as Yuusuke began to step forward as if meaning to help, "Wait up Urameshi... it ain't exactly safe..." 

  
  
***  
  


Hiei looked at the fearful eyes of his Kitsune and nearly released the dragon on Holly. He settled the Youko down on the ground being very careful not to injure him any further, then he turned the deadliest glare he could muster on the Sirine. "What have you done?" He began calmly but couldn't manage to keep the rest so calm. "What in the Name of the Seven Hells have you DONE to HIM?!" 

Holly blinked at him stupidly for a moment before obviously attempting to get her composure back. She ran a hand through her light purple hair and swallowed before opening her mouth. Hiei waited a short while for the Sirine to talk but no words came. 

He ground his teeth in response, "I asked a question, Sirine!" 

"I don't know!" Panic filled her voice and the bells around Holly mumured something unintelligible. She looked away from him and gathered the bells around her arm, studing them quietly. 

When she didn't move or say anything further Hiei found himself even more annoyed, "What did they say?" 

Holly just began to shack her head, "It doesn't make any sense." 

Hiei was about to scream again at her when he felt someone approaching. He stood again and drew his katana. "I mean no harm to any friend of the Princess," An older seeming Sirine stepped into the clearing with his hands out and completly visable. The Sirine had four bells that clung at his waist, almost like a belt, and no other weapon in sight. Hiei was willing to wager he had none but didn't count on it. The other smiled when Hiei growled at him. "I am indeed surprised Princess Harultoryo, that you have not only returned to us but have increased your power so drasticly. And you bring company, the likes of which would bring the Queen's wrath all the more intensly." 

The newcomer was dressed very poorly and seemed lowly in appearence, yet the manner in which he moved and spoke seemed to indicate that he was of a high rank, Hiei found it very annoying and if not for the obvious submissive pose the Sirine had placed himself in, the angry firedemon probably would have attacked him too. 

Holly straightened as if slapped in the face, "Mister Daimika!" She stood and held her hands out palm up. The gesture seemed strange yet... had he seen this before? 

The Sirine identified now as Daimika step forward and took Holly hands and pulled her forward. "I feared you were lost to us Princess, come lets be away before Murakami's army arrives." 

"But Daimika, Murakami will hunt you down for-" 

The older Sirine shrugged, "I have lived long enough anyway. There are no regrets in my life now, though if something were to happen to you, dear child, I would indeed have such." 

Holly nodded and looked sidelong at Hiei, worry seemed to dance behind her now completly calm exterior, "Very well Uncle, lets go and hide. We have much that I need answered." 

  
  
***  
  


Jeruthomy stood in horror at the shear distruction that lay before him. A few hundred young Sirine bodies lay in frozen shambles. Could Harutoryo really have caused this? He couldn't imagine that the sweet and innocent Princess of the Sirine could have caused the damage before him... but the song signature was none other then hers. 

A tiny female soldier stepped up beside him and frowned, "Ice isn't her choice element... Could someone have used her song?" Her purple hair was trimmed to hang loosly about her chin, and her uniform color indicating her as a Fourth Generation Sirine and her bells hung around her neck like some piece of human jewelery. 

Jeruthomy frowned at the girl's boldness, addressing a Second Generation in such a manner, but decided not to mention it at the moment. Murakami had added the girl to the search party at the last moment, which obviously indicated that Murakami didn't trust him. "You should know better then anyone, Miki, that no one can take Harutoryo's Nightmare. She and her song are too powerful for lower generations to handle... even a second generation like myself would have trouble with it." 

Miki growled in anger remebering the incident that Jeruthomy was refering to. She touched the burn scar that ran down her face. Jeruthomy knew the same type of scar also ran down her neck and over her back, "I hate her... I hope we catch her soon." 

Jeruthomy didn't say anything as he turned away from the girl, his fists clentched and he faught to keep his temper in check. "To speak so boldly of one that out ranks you, Miki, is very dangerous." 

She smiled cruelly at him, and leaned over slightly, "On the contrary, it has already gotten me the promise of our Queen that I will be the one to punish that Bitch next." She then leaned back and her smile became far more innocent looking. "Now then, her father's family lives near here... I suggest we start there." 

Jeruthomy cursed silently, he had hoped that most had forgotten about Harutoryo's father and he could delay the search a little longer. He was certian that the lowly family had taken the Princess in, there was no question about it, 'Damn it, Haru, why did you come back?' 

  
  
***  
  


Holly had barely been able to think on anything except Kurama as she was led to her Uncle's house. She had never been allowed to enter the dwelling before so she was surprised to see that the inside was much larger then the outside indicated. But her mind did not hold thoughts of surprise for long, they went straight back to the mind of Kurama. Her song had effected him in such a way that he was unable to sleep yet at the same time unable to wake... haunted... yes that was the word... 

Hiei wouldn't let anyone come near Kurama at first, but realized the Fox was so much bigger then him, especially now that he was turning back into his Youko form, that he couldn't defend Kurama if the need arose if he was also carrying him. Holly gave a sad smile back at the angry firedemon, he still hadn't left Kurama's side even though Kuwabara was the chosen mule at the moment. But thankfully Kuwabara was smart enough not to talk at all durign their short journey. 

"You can stay underneath the house here, Princess, no one should look for you there," Diamika opened a door that no one had seen. "Your mother had stayed here before you were born, child... I hope you find it comfortable enough." 

Holly shock her head slightly, he uncle always had felt strange around her, she knew, being of such completly different rank yet at the same time family. True he was Second Generation, but at the same time there were those amoung the Thirteen that were concidered low rank because of their lack of power. Holly found herself bitter just thinking about it... there was a lot of politics in the realm of Sirine and very little emotion. But then with the entire population being slightly empathic, due to the bells, one really didn't want to have such weak things as emotions. 

She entered first, showing the others that she would blindly trust her Uncle. The stairs ended in a cozy little room... small but it would do nicely. The others entered and Diamika stood at the foot of the stairs waiting silently. Holly recognized the stance he had taken he was waiting to either be dismissed or given an order, like a servant. Holly walked up to him. "Please, Uncle, I have no wish for you to act like a slave in your own house. Please sit with us." 

There was hesitation in his steps but he did sit on a pillow next to Yuusuke. Holly smiled at him and sat on the ground without one. He immediatly stood and offered the pillow on which he was sitting, nevermind that there were a dozen others not occupied in the room. "Thank you, Uncle, but I'm rather comfortable were I am." 

He nodded and settled down again, though very nervous. Holly could tell the others were confused by Diamika's behavior and made note that she would have to explain how Sirine's were ranked later. Yuusuke patted the older Sirine on the back and laughed in his usual manner, "Don't worry Hiei doesn't bite... often..." Obviously assuming the presense of the strangers is what made the other Sirine so uncertian. He indicated the black-haired demon with a wave of his hand. "He's always like that. And the idiot..." he gestered to Kuwabara, "He'll start spouting some manly mumbo jumbo here soon but you can ignore him too." 

His 'introduction' of sorts got him a poisonous glare from Hiei and a loud, "WHAT?!" From Kuwabara. 

"Hey man just telling the truth," Yuusuke shrugged. 

Diamika interupted the brewing fight when he looked at Kurama, "And what about the girl? What happened to her?" 

"That's Kurama, Uncle, and I'm afraid I don't know what happened to him. I had bound him to me once but I did release the control... yet my song still effects him," Holly cut off the rest of the groups reactions to the older Sirine's question. 

"My mistake," Diamika bowed his head slightly to Hiei as the other had growled at him. He then turned back to her with a shake of his head. "I've never heard of such a thing... once one is released, then one is released..." 

Holly nodded, "Yes... at least among the Sirine. The only ones to have dealt with other races would be the Thirteen." 

"You aren't thinking about asking THEM are you?" Diamika stood up in surprise. "They will turn you over to your grandmother faster then any!" 

"Not all the Thirteen are blindly loyal to Murakami, Uncle. But actually I was hoping to speak with Jeruthomy before I tried," Holly gestured for him to sit and settle down again. 

"You might know that one the best of anyone, Princess, but things have changed in the upper ranks since you left," Diamika looked sullen suddenly. "He's now the one in charge of the army... most likely the one in charge of hunting you down too, if the Queen sensed you, like I'm most certian she did." 

Holly's eyes widened, 'Why would Jer be...?' 

  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  


AN: Alright a quick review of the new characters!   
Murakami- Holly's grandmother, and Queen of the Sirine (First Generation, as known as Thirteen).   
Harultoryo- Holly's Sirine name, also can be shortened to Haru (Third Generation).   
Jeruthomy- a Second Generation Sirine, mentioned in the last chapter as Holly's friend, also now the Captin of the Gaurd.   
Miki- a Fourth Generation Sirine that hates Holly.   
Diamika- A Second Generation Sirine and Holly's Uncle on her father's side. 

Ok I know there was a bunch more of the original charaters in this chapter, then there was of the Yu Yu Hakusho cast, but I promise I'm getting to them! 

Please R&R! 


	5. The Evil Withheld: A Close Call

I know you guys are tired of hearing my sorry excuses for being a slow updater... so I'll stop and just say sorry. Ok so anyhow on with the story... 

Disclaimer: By now everyone should know I own the Sirine, but not Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the songs I use. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Running in darkness... What was he running from? He was scared. Terrified... 

A voice, where was it? Who was it? 

"Kurama..." it was Hiei! "What has Holly done to you?" 

Kurama reached toward the voice, "Hiei? Where are you?" He felt lost and confused by the other's question. Holly hadn't done anything to him. At least he didn't think so. But why couldn't he see anything? Why couldn't he feel anything? Where was Hiei? Why couldn't he touch Hiei?! The desprate need filled his mind, he wanted Hiei. He wanted to hold him... but he couldn't. He couldn't because Hiei was afraid of him. Holly had nothing to do with this! Did she? He felt too tired to think. The darkness around him seeming very inviting he decided to let it consume him. Just wash away the troubles of his mind... 

*** 

Hiei let Yuusuke's 'introduction' go without further comment. At least the stuff about The Idiot was true. Grumbling lightly he went back to trying to call Kurama. He couldn't sit here and do nothing... not that he owed the fox anything, or that he cared. 

A nagging voice in the back of his head laughed at that. Even Holly knew now that he cared for the kitsune. The mere sight of the redhead made embarassing impulses bounce around in his mind. Such weakness needed to be supressed! Damn Holly to the Deepest Hell for reawakening these thoughts within his mind! 

Stubbornly concentrating on the fox's mind he sent a question, 'Kurama, what has Holly done to you?' 

He jumped slightly when he got an unexpected response, 'Hiei? Where are you?' 

He tried to convey the link to Kurama to help him out of the dark but it seemed impossible to communicate any further as the other's mind sank into darkness. 

"Dammit!" Hiei looked at the Cursed Sirine sharply realizing at once that the room had gone silent and everyone was staring at Hiei and Kurama. Holly who had been the one who spoke stood up and gave a shack of her head. "Nevermind... I didn't think it would be that simple." 

Kuwabara and Yuusuke shared a confused look before turning back to the younger of the Sirine. "What just happened?" The Idiot asked. 

Hiei found himself growling dangerously at them. He didn't like them knowing that he had tried to talk to Kurama... it made him vulnerable. 

Holly just shrugged and tried to look innocent, "I thought I felt Kurama stiring is all." 

'Liar,' Hiei thought to himself. She knew, hells she probably even heard exactly what the two of them had said. He hated her... hated the Sirine intensly! 

Yuusuke turned an almost amused look at Hiei, "You're going to scare Diamika-kun if you continue like that!" 

The said Sirine did literally look like he was about to have a heart attack and Hiei gave one last glare at the three of his 'companions' before turning his glare stubbornly at the nearest wall. 

Just as he did so he felt a strange change in the surrounding energy and looked back sharply at Holly. 

All the surrounding party jumped to their feet. 

"How the hell did they find me so quick?" Holly spat while her bells flew around her in a protective web like feild. 

Her uncle held up a hand, "Please wait Princess, they may not sense you. I'll go and find out what they know." 

Hiei felt his anger rise, this little insect thought the innocent act would work? Obviously he had given them away! Bought by the enemy, no doubt! 

Holly nodded and looked worried at the other Sirine, "Please be careful Uncle. I don't want you hurt." 

Hiei couldn't believe how niave Holly was being. He waited until the older Sirine had gone, "Are you really so stupid?" 

Holly smiled at him, "You think my Uncle has betrayed me." A soft chuckle sounded from the bells as they settled back across her arm, "But he is incapable of doing so." 

"Are Sirine that honorable?" Kuwabara sounded happy to know that his ideas of family and honor held true amoung the Sirine. Hiei rolled his eyes at The Idiot. 

A sad look crossed Holly's face, "No. We are too cowardly." 

*** 

Jeruthomy knocked on the door to the home of Diamika, he waited patiently. He wished the same would have been true for the younger Sirine on his right. Miki was shifting so much in her impatience to find Harultoryo that he had to wonder where she was getting all this energy from. Other then hatred... The hatred rolled off the girl in waves that nearly made him physically ill. 

Finally the older Sirine answered the door and Jeruthomy offered a small smile at him. "We have come in search of your niece, Princess Harultoryo." Formality was always the first thing on Jeruthomy's mind. 

"We know she's here so give her to us now!" Miki shouted, earning her a hard glare from the Captian. 

"We have confirmed no such thing, Miki," he had to remind himself to keep his voice steady. "Now remember your place and stay silent." Getting a grumbled response from the girl Jeruthomy offered an apolgetic look to Diamika. "But I am afraid we will require a full inspection of your home." 

Diamika did look a little paler then normal but he bowed slightly and made an offering gesture, "Of course you may enter Captian Jeruthomy. But since my home has just been cleaned may I ask that only you enter?" 

There was a sqawk of protest from Miki but Jeruthomy held up his hand to silence it, "That would be acceptable. Miki please stay here quietly with the rest of the team?" 

"Queen Murakami sent me to watch you! You don't expect me t-" Another hard glare had the girl silenced. 

"A Fourth Generation Sirine with half of my power dares to question me?" Jeruthomy's voice went down to a whisper that only Miki could hear. "You may have won favor with the Queen... Miki... but I still out rank you. Stop pushing your luck or you will find it running out." 

As harsh whisper was returned to him, "Don't think you have won. I will remember this..." 

A challange, it couldn't have made Jeruthomy more ill if he had been suddenly stricken with a tone deaf ear... this girl was trouble just waiting to happen. Silently he prayed the Thirteen would just kill the little welp so he wouldn't have to. 

Blowing off the girl's threat he entered the house, "You will not believe the trouble you have now caused me, old man." 

"I do not like that one's demeanor either, Captian," Diamika bowed once again. "I do not wish for such negative energy to taint my home." 

"I understand." 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

AN: Oh yes my love of giving nothing away rings true even now... next chapter a surprise! Buwahahaha! 

Please R&R, it means a lot! 


End file.
